Kirby's Dark Matter 1 : The Invasion
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: Kirby has Defeated many threats before , from King Dedede to Zero 2 but none of that was nowhere near as bad as this , Now Kirby and Gooey must try to stop the Dark Matter Army before they could invade Popstar ( Part 1 of a Three part Trilogy )
1. the prologue

Sorry for the bad draft version here's the finished version

Behold properness , this story is to be updated to my current format

a/n Kirby is not owned by me or ever will he's owned by Nintendo and hal

Millions of forest dwellers ran away from the great traitor ,

The one they call Kirby

No one knows what happened

But it ended in Whispy wood's forest burning

But Kirby was the one behind it

He killed one of his closest friends

For no reason

It made no sense

We recently defeated Zero

Why would Kirby do this

But don't judge a book by it's cover


	2. the picnic

a/, Kirby is not owned by me or you unless you are Nintendo or hal

"W_here am I"_

" I_m surrounded by darkness no wait what's that_

" A_n angel smiling no it cant be "_

" Y_ou're dead"_

"Z_ero 2"_

"ahhhh"

Kirby screamed as he fell out of his bed

"just a dream phew"

Today was the day where Kirby would have have his reunion with his animal friends Rick, Kine , Coo , Pitch, Nago , Chuchu and Gooey

Kirby jumped on his warpstar and flew to greens greens , he soon landed …. Well he tried

"watch out"

one crash later, Kirby was chatting with his animal friends

" it's so nice to see you again Kirby, me and Pick are getting married" said Rick

" you are , why did I not hear about this"

" cause you're always out fighting some nightmarish creature out to conquer or destroy dream land" said Coo

"like Zero 2" said Kine

" or Dark nebula" said Nago

" or Yin Yarn" said Chuchu

" or Neocredus" said Pitch

" and we cant forget good ol Maggie" laughed Gooey

" it's Magolor Gooey" said Kirby

" who's Magolor" said Gooey

" sigh" facepalmed Kirby

One picnic later

" and that's why me and my sister Blob no longer snowboard" said Gooey

" well that was a nice story I guess" said Kirby

Before anything else could happen though a portal opened up in the sky and two puffballs fell out into the river

" what was that" asked Nago

" ill go see" said Kine

Everyone was quite surprised when kine got out of the river, he had two unconcisous puffballs one that looked like Kirby except darker and one that had a crown and seemed to be made out of yarn

" Shadow Kirby and Prince Fluff what are they doing here" said Kirby

Before they could try to wake them up two needles with faces appear and knitted a wizard like thing

" Yin Yarn"


	3. the knight

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

"the Knight

Meanwhile Magolor was working on a new amusement park stage for Kirby

" Almost done" said Magolor when he suddenly felt like someone was watching him

" Hello " he said " Anyone out there"

Out jumped Meta knight

"Oh hello Meta knight"

But instead of anything friendly , Meta knight took his sword out and slashed at him

"If you want a fight you'll get a fight"

Magolor fired his dark spheres at Meta knight but Meta knight blocked them with Galaxia

Suddenly Magolor noticed something a dark aura seemed to emnate out of Meta knight and his clothes seemed darker

"You're not Meta knight are you "

"Took you long enough to realize im his mirror world counterpart, Dark Meta knight "

Magolor had heard of Dark Meta knight before but was confused

"Why are you attacking me not Meta knight"

"Because I need the Master Crown "

" I don't have it,"

"Yes but you know where is it"  
" I"ll never tell you where it is"

" fine ill do it the dark way, attack Dark matter"

Suddenly 3 petal less Dark matter appeared and charged at Magolor

Magolor felt a feeling he had not felt since the Master Crown took control of him

Soon he saw only darkness

On the outside Magolor's mouth became a red eye , and his eyes turned red, he covered his mouth and flew off

"Phase 1 has begun" laughed Dark Meta knight


	4. vs yin yarn

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and hal

**Vs yin yarn**

" its been a long time Kirby" said Yin Yarn

" you thought you could defeat me by simply throwing my needles into Patch land , ignorant fool , now it's time for my revenge"

Yin Yarn unknitted himself and knitted himself into Mega Yin Yarn, he fired his missiles at Kirby and the Animal friends

"cough , gotta find something to suck up" said Kirby

Kirby looked around but did not see anything, but then " missile Kirby that's how " said Kirby

Mega Yin yarn fired his missiles at Kirby, and then Kirby tried to inhale the missile but the missile turned into yarn, Kirby ate it and became Yarn Kirby

But before he could do anything , he was almost crushed by Rick, his Animal friends were yarn

" great now I have to fight them" but Kirby did not notice that Mega Yin Yarn fired a missile at him. He soon noticed but suddenly he was pushed out of the way

" Prince Fluff"

" nice to see you again Kirby, although I don't think these are the best circumstances' said Prince Fluff

" yeah" said Kirby" well we can't beat Yin Yarn in our normal yarn forms"

" yes but I have this" said Prince Fluff

Prince Fluff pulled out a metamortex, the two became tankbots and started firing missiles at Mega Yin Yarn

Mega Yin Yarn was soon near defeat, he fired a missile at the ground , scattering dust

" where is he" said Kirby, when the dust cleared , mega Yin Yarn was fleeing and was almost out of range

" this is our only chance" said Prince Fluff

" right" replied Kirby, they fired their missiles at mega Yin Yarn one last time

Mega Yin Yarn fell, unraveling himself, he raveled himself into his his normal form

" I need to recover " said Yin Yarn , he took out a magical sock and fled to Patch Land

" he got away" said Kirby

" I know , but he's weakened' said Prince Fluff

The two unraveled themselves and Kirby turned himself back to normal

" a little help here " yelled a voice

They looked behind them and saw Shadow Kirby fighting the Animal friends with a sword

But right then and there , the Animal friends turned back to normal

" what happened " said Rick

" I think we were controlled by Yin Yarn" said Nago

" you were " said Prince Fluff

" you must be Prince Fluff " said Coo

" yes I am " replied Prince Fluff

" what are you doing here anyways " asked Kirby

" your world is in great danger" said Shadow Kirby

" yes , you see when we last fought Yin Yarn, we did not destroy him , so he had time to recover , he used that time to formulate a scheme, he attacked Patch Land , I tried to to go to your world to get your assistance , I grabbed a metamortex just in case , Yin Yarn followed me , but then , I was attacked by a dark knight" said Prince Fluff

" you don't mean Dark Meta knight" asked Kirby

' yes he does, when Dark Meta knight attacked him, he was knocked out and taken to the mirror world , meanwhile I had heard reports of a dark knight , I searched for him everywhere , eventually I made it to the dimension mirror , there I found Dark Meta knight, and Yin Yarn, I also saw Prince fluff, tied up, I freed him with my sword and attacked Dark Meta knight , I bested Dark Meta knight, but I could not defeat Yin Yarn, I was knocked out cold " said Shadow Kirby

" there I came up with a plan, I took out my magical sock and fled with Shadow Kirby, but then Dark Meta knight slashed the magical sock , making it 2, the resulting shockwave knocked us out , I guess somehow it landed us in Dream land" said Prince Fluff

" so does that mean Dark Mind is back" asked Kirby

" no from what I heard it seems to be just Dark Meta knight and Yin Yarn" said Shadow Kirby

" what were they talking about " asked Chuchu

" turning all the worlds into yarn" said Shadow Kirby

" but why is Dark Meta knight helping him then" asked Pitch

" I guess a deal , Dark Meta knight gets to rule the mirror world if Yin Yarn succeeds " said Shadow Kirby

" well we got to stop them " said Kirby

" yes but how " said Kine

" I still have my sock" said Prince Fluff

" It puts us halfway so we should be fine" said Prince Fluff

" right ill go with you Prince Fluff , the rest of you go with Shadow Kirby to the Mirror world" said Kirby

" can I go with you instead , ill be a good Dark Matter" said Gooey

" um sure" said Kirby

" alright we'll meet up with you guys at this spot in Greens Greens " said Shadow Kirby

" alright good luck " said Kirby and the three jumped into the magical sock

" alright I'll call the warpstar" said Shadow Kirby

The Animal friends and shadow Kirby were soon off to the the Mirror world , but they did not notice someone was watching

" ill give you this sock , follow Kirby" said Dark Meta knight  
" which one?" asked Magolor

" the pink one, now go"

Magolor jumped into the magical sock while Dark Meta knight stayed

" I should give Meta knight a visit " laughed Dark Meta knight

" but that will have to wait, the return of Zero is nearly upon us" said Dark Meta knight

" soon"


	5. the castle

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but by Nintendo and hal

" The Castle"

" wow this feels like pants, you know I wore pants once but-"

"sorry Gooey , we've got a job to do , no time to listen to your stories"

" I believe Yin Yarn is in my castle , follow me"

The three rushed to the castle, but were stopped by Fangora

" oh this is like a story I read once , he's the dragon and Yin Yarn is the princess , and Kirby is the brave knight , does that mean Prince Fluff is the horse" asked Gooey

But the two were busy fighting Fangora

" a little help here Gooey" said Kirby

" alright im rolling in'

Kirby grabbed his fireballs and threw them at Fangora , as did Prince Fluff

Fangora was nearly defeated , one more shot and he was done

" alright Gooey fire at him"

" alwight twen" said Gooey who's tongue was a lasso

Fangora was hit and he unraveled

The three rushed into the castle while being bombarded by questions by Gooey

" so who kisses Yin Yarn again"

The three were soon at the top

" where's Yin Yarn" asked Kirby

" maybe I was wrong" said Prince Fluff

But just then the three felt something grab them

They were tied up with Yarn blade saws about to cut them

There was Yin Yarn , laughing at their misfortune

" my revenge is complete" laughed Yin Yarn

Just then Yin Yarn was hit by a dark sphere and then another and then a large one

The yarn was cut by the dark sphere , releasing the 3

" so Magolor kisses Yin Yarn" said Gooey

Yin Yarn was badly hurt and fled

" I need you to come to Halcandra with me" said Magolor


	6. the ship

a/n Kirby is not owned by me

"the ship"

" Halacandra" said Kirby " what for"

"Ill tell you when we get to the ship, now come on" said Magolor

" Hey guys ill stay behind , I have to defend patchland , in case Yin Yarn returns " said Prince Fluff

" Alright see you later , Prince Fluff " said Kirby as he jumped through the magical sock magolor had

" Wait a minute I never gave them a sock"

Kirby was soon back in dreamland ," alright Magolor , off to your ship" said Kirby

" will there be any sweets "asked Gooey

Magolor just stared at him and said "no"

" oh alright" said Gooey who felt uncomfortable , Kirby was uncomfortable too , Magolor seemed to have no joy or feeling of distress , in fact no feeling at all, just then shadow Kirby and the animal friends saw them

" hey Kirby did you defeat Yin Yarn" asked Chuchu

" no he got away , but Magolor wants us to go to Halacandra " meanwhile Shadow Kirby had noticed something , Magolor had red eyes , the one time Kirby talked about him to him , he said he had yellow eyes

" Kirby must have been mistaken" thought Shadow Kirby , " but still"

'" alright see ya" said Kirby

The three soon made it to Magolor's ship , the Lor Starcutter ," alright Magolor what's the danger" asked Kirby

" Yarn monsters have been spotted on Halacandra , we're going to help Landia" said Magolor

" so Yin Yarn wants to take over Halacandra , alright we'll stop him " said Kirby , but something felt odd , but Kirby couldn't think what

" three , two , one blast off" laughed Gooey as they flew to Halacandra , but what they did not know except magolor was that there was a stowaway

" excellent , phase 1 is halfway done, and that fool Yin Yarn fell into my trap" thought Dark Meta knight , he took out his Shadow Phone , a phone that's a darker version's of Kirby's

" phase 1 is almost done" said Dark Meta knight in his quietest voice in the basement of the Lor Starcutter

" excellent , remember , there are still more phases" said the Dark Matter knight

" yes the Knight , the Paint and the Mirror " said Dark Meta knight

" excellent , our invasion of Gamble galaxy has begun , already Neo star and Shiver star have fallen" said the Dark Matter knight

" good , inform me me of later updates , out" said Dark Meta knight

" Would you like some food" asked Magolor

" sure" said Kirby and Gooey

" excellent" said Magolor , in his cold voice

" destination reached"


	7. the search

a/n Kirby is not owned by me

**the search**

" alright " said Kirby , he and Gooey rushed out of the ship and looked around

" where are the yarn monsters" asked Gooey

" they're further along the way" said Magolor

" then let's go" said Kirby , the three rushed , through Egg Engines , this time no one attacked them

" that's weird" said Kirby " I guess we are considered guests, right guys"

" right" replied gooey , but Magolor said nothing

" ill be back" said Magolor

" wait, where are you going" asked Kirby , there was no reply

Magolor went in a hidden room , where he released a Dark matter , turning one of his eyes yellow , meanwhile in Magolor's mind

" let me go"

Magolor was held by chains of darkness , with three , now two eyes staring at him ," oh we'll let you go soon" laughed the Dark matters , Magolor felt he had gained back control slightly , but it was very little , he could now move slightly

" wait what do you mean soon" said Magolor

" you'll soon see " laughed the Dark matters

Meanwhile back with Kirby and Gooey , the two were reaching the end of Egg Engines , " there it is , the exit" said Kirby , they rushed out and reached Dangerous Dinner

" I guess the Yarn monsters are in there " said Kirby , the two raced to Landia's lair

Meanwhile the Dark matter had found the Landias sleeping , he saw this as his perfect chance , he looked for the Master Crown , but it was nowhere in sight , " where is it" screamed the Dark matter , that woke Landia , the Landias fired their fire at the Dark matter , but it did not seem to be affected , the Dark matter rushed at one Landia , but the Landia dodged

" where is it " screamed the Dark matter

" what is it" said the Landias

" the master crown "

" that old thing , it was destroyed in kirby's fight against magolor"

the Dark matter was now angry , it turned into a Mariel with a mouth , and rushed at the Landias , it bit three of them , and the other one watched in shock , as the three fell , poisoned

" you poisoned my siblings , now you must die " Landia fired a huge star , annilating the Dark matter , or so the dragon thought , the three dragons rose and had turned black , the three fired their fire at the last dragon

Landia fell , nearly dead , but then , " Landia " screamed Kirby , Kirby raced and sucked up the flames of Dark Landia's attack , Kirby became Fire Kirby , he used his burning attack to get to the Dark Landias , he turned his body to fire , causing damage to the Dark Landia

" hold up Kirby" screamed Gooey , he swallowed the remaining burning flames and became Burning Gooey , Gooey used his burning attack , hitting one Landia , the Dark Landia under Kirby fell

" alright one down , two to go" said Kirby , the Dark Landia that Gooey was fighting fell as well , causing the remaining Dark Landia to rush at the two , the two used their burning attacks , causing massive damage to the Dark Landia , the Dark Landia fell

the two ran up to them and released their abilities , a darkness came out of them and exploded , " what was that" asked Kirby , Gooey seemed to have a scared expression on his face

" what's wrong Gooey " asked Kirby , Gooey was scared , he realized that the cloud of darkness was Dark matter

" but how "said Gooey , then he remembered Magolor

just then Magolor arrived

" so Landia is defeated "

" yeah , do you know why they were dark"

" yes , the yarn"

" you're possessed " screamed Gooey

" what that's not true Gooey , he's uh Magolor"

Magolor seemed to be radiating darkness , he brought down his scarf and revealed his giant eye , " Dark matter" said Kirby in shock

the two Dark matters left his body and fled up to a cliff , there Kirby saw something , it was Dark Meta knight , the two Dark matter entered his version of Galaxia , turning it dark

he jumped off the cliff

" we meet again Kirby"

" Dark Meta knight , I should have known , that you were behind the Dark matter , but you have nothing to do with Zero , you followed Dark Mind"

" now I follow Zero"

" can someone tell me what's going on "

" get Magolor to safety , Gooey"

Gooey wrapped his tongue around Magolor and ran

" en guarde" said Dark Meta knight , he threw a sword and Kirby swallowed it , becoming Sword Kirby , the two rushed at each other

Meanwhile gooey was with the unconscious Magolor , when Magolor woke up , " no it can't be " said Magolor

" what "' asked Gooey ,

There was the Master Crown


	8. vs dark meta knight

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and hal

" vs dark meta knight"

Kirby slashed at Dark Meta knight , but Dark Meta knight dodged , he unleashed the Dark Mach tornado , Kirby was hit by it and sent flying into a cliff , he jumped and down thrusted his Sword at Dark Meta knight , Dark Meta knight dodged and laughed

" you can't even hit me , and now it's time"

Kirby felt a dark force in his stomach

" what's happening "

" the sword you ate was infested with poisonous Dark matter , now that gives me time to find the Master Crown "

Kirby fell to the ground , unable to get back up , he knew if he tried hard enough , he could spit out the Dark matter , but it was lost among food they ate on the Lor Starcutter

" that's the Master Crown" said Gooey ," I thought it would be more majestic"

" yes that's the Master Crown , but it was destroyed " said Magolor , " it shouldn't be here"

" well let's destroy it again" said Gooey

" I hope this works " said Magolor , he fired his Dark spheres at the Master Crown

but then it was gone

" huh , where did it go" asked Gooey

" are you looking for this" said Dark Meta knight

, " yes give it back" said Gooey ,

" this is the rightful property of the Dark matter army , not yours , and now that I have it back I coul"

SLASH

Kirby appeared with the Dark matter infested sword , in his hand , " did you forget I could spit out stuff"

Dark Meta knight was angry , his mask was now cracked in half , revealing his face , it looked what it was before but now he had red eyes , " are you possessed " asked Kirby

" no just have new power " said Dark Meta knight , " but I have what I need goodbye" and he tried to flee , but he felt a force tugging him back , it was Kirby's Super Inhale

" I only have one chance" thought Dark Meta knight , he threw the Master Crown and it landed on Magolor's head

" OH NO " screamed Magolor , he tried to take it off , but suddenly a darkness surrounded him

in his place was Magolor Soul


	9. the escape

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by hal and Nintendo

**the escape**

" Magolor" screamed the two

" Magolor is gone" said Magolor Soul , " thank you dark knight for freeing me from that blasted crown"

" your quite welcome , now how about we destroy those two heroes" said Dark Meta knight

" certainly , how about we destroy the horrid pink one first"

" yes lets destroy the horrid pink one first , say goodbye to the light Kirby , cause you'll only see darkness from now on"

" I've beaten you two before by myself" said Kirby

" yeah now there is two of us" said Gooey

" no matter " said Dark Meta knight ,before he could say anything else , his Shadow Phone rang

" has the Crown been retrieved" said the Dark Matter knight

" yes , but due to annoying complications , I had to put it on my pawn"

" no matter , the crown is ours , better get out of there , our Dark matter army is about to invade Halacandra "

"understood "

" wait Dark matter army " said a confused Kirby

" oh no we gotta leave " said gooey

" yes you better , unless you want to fight a trillion Dark matter , coming at you , too bad the Lor Starcutter is now under our control" said Dark Meta knight

just then the Lor Starcutter appeared , in it's dark paint

" good luck Kirby , hopefully we'll meet on the battlefield , where I could kill you myself" said Dark Meta knight as he boarded with Magolor Soul , the Lor Starcutter then flew off into the sky and into it's portal , the two then heard a rumbling , they looked behind them and saw a massive dark sphereical cloud ,then thousands upon thousands of Dark matter ran out of the cloud , the two screamed , as they saw the size of the Dark matter force

just then the four Landias appeared , " hop on" said the Landias

" alright " said the two , the two hopped on and the four landias rushed through the portal , the Landias soon reached Popstar

" that was a close one" said Gooey once they landed in Greens Greens

" yeah without you who knows what would of happened " said Kirby

" well you saved us from being taken over by that twisted darkness , so consider it our thanks" said the Landias

" now we must return , goodbye" the landias said as they flew to the sky and looked at the portal

" GASP "

the four Landias were frozen in fear , Kirby floated up to them with Gooey as he saw Halacandra all dark with it's color faded away , even the trees were dark

" im sorry Landia , but you'll have to stay here I guess" said Kirby

" but where will we stay" asked Landia

" you could make a cave in Candy Mountain " said Kirby

" alright , you mind if you show us where it is" said Landia

" alright " agreed Kirby

Kirby soon made it to Candy Mountain , where they met up with Dyna blade

" sure they can stay here " said Dyna blade

" just don't disturb me " said Dynablade

" can do" said Landia

" well that solves one problem" said Kirby

" yeah but what about my species" said Gooey

" hmm , I've got a idea"

" make a giant space cannon and then blow It up"

" no Gooey , follow me "

The two jumped on the warpstar and flew to King Dedede's Castle


	10. the king

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and hal

" The king "

"defend the castle " screamed Escargoon

There was Kirby approaching the castle on his warpstar with Gooey

" Fire" said the commanding Waddle doo to the Waddle dees behind the cannons

" Hey look a meteor shower " said Gooey

" that's no meteor shower" said Kirby " We're under attack"

Kirby dodged the fireballs as he tried to land

" sir he's fast approaching what do we do " said a Waddle dee to Waddle doo

" keep on firing" said Waddle doo

" new orders from the king" said Escargoon , " we are launching Kabula , put the troops on standby"

" almost there" said Kirby ,

" why are we doing this again" asked Gooey

" because King Dedede may be able to help us in this fight "

" can't we get Masked guy first "

" oh you mean Meta knaggh"

" Meta Knaggh that's a great name "

There was Kabula firing at them , " alright fine you want a air fight Dedede , ill give you a air fight"

Kirby started firing stars from his warp star at Kabula , " woah , that's doing lots of damage " said Gooey , " yeah , it's what was that"

Kabula was firing homing missiles at him , " two can play that game , Gooey you mind if you fire those missiles back at her"

" sure can do"

Meanwhile " Great king we have launched Kabula " said Bandanna Waddle dee

" we'll soon squash that puffball once and for all" laughed Escargoon

" hmm I have a feeling he is going to survive this attack " said King Dedede

" nonsense , I personally made this upgrade , he'll soon be defeated" said Escargoon , a large explosion was then heard by the three

" uh great king , Kabula has fallen " said Bandanna waddle dee as he looked out the window

" um so want to settle this with a sweet cup of tea" laughed Escargoon nervously

" no I want to settle this with a hammer instead"

" ahhhhhhh"

" great , now we can land , oh great looks who's back" said Kirby , there were the Waddle dees at their cannons again

" fire" screamed Waddle doo

" new orders from the king" said Escargoon who had a large bump on his head

" what happened to you" asked Waddle doo ,

" that's not important besides it should disappear in a second , there see , now the orders are to move all troops into every floor of the castle" said Escargoon

" alright " said Waddle doo , he rushed to the intercom and said " all troops on all floors

Meanwhile Kirby had a idea , " uh Gooey you don't mind if we get hurt a bit while we land"

" no of course not , why are you asking "

" alright I got one shot"

" one shot what do you mean one shot"

Kirby was now on course to the cannons

Meanwhile with King Dedede , " how is the situation going " King dedede asked to Escargoon

" quite good your majesty , Kirby can't seem to land" escargoon laughed

" um great king I think he's going to crash land" said Bandanna dee , the three looked outside the window , there was Kirby about to crash straight into the castle

" what is that puffball think he's doing " screamed King Dedede

" brace yourself Gooey" said Kirby

" alright" said Gooey

" run " screamed Waddle doo , the Waddle dees ran as fast as they can from the cannons ,but it was too late , Kirby crashed straight into the cannons

" great king the cannons are destroyed " screamed Bandanna waddle dee

" I could see that" said King Dedede

" let's see if he could handle our troop's full force " laughed King Dedede

" well's he done it before , wouldn't surprise me" said Escargoon who was hit with a hammer in response

" great I don't want to fight you all but I have to talk to King Dedede" said Kirby

" too bad you won't make it" laughed a Heavy knight

" AHH WHAT'S GOING ON " screamed a Poppy bro's jr as he felt himself move back

" AHH"

Bomb Kirby then threw a bomb at the ceiling

" see you guys later" said Bomb Kirby who kept making holes to fly through

"great king he's blowing up the ceilings " screamed Bandanna waddle dee

" how far is he up" asked King Dedede

, " three floors under us"

" hmm , I think it's time to bring back the mask" laughed King Dedede

" like that's going to work" said Escargoon , before he got hit by another hammer

" halt Kirby" said Waddle doo , " AHH" he screamed as he smacked into a wall by the force of the bomb

" King Dedede" screamed Kirby as he got on the top floor

" so the time has come Kirby , our final showdown" said Masked Dedede

" no I just want to talk " said Kirby

" too late , you should have thought about that before you invaded my castle "

" you fired at me"

" oh well as meta knight would say en guarde " , Masked Dedede then threw a hammer at Kirby , which Kirby proceeded to swallow and copy

" Hammer Kirby vs Masked dedede, place all bets now" said escargoon

" I place my bets on the great king" said Bandanna waddle dee

" all bets on Kirby " said Gooey

" any other takers" said Escargoon " uh where's everyone else"

" evacuating " said Bandanna waddle dee

" oh that's just mean" said Gooey

Meanwhile on the Halberd , meta knight was driving when he heard a large explosion " what's going on" asked Meta knight

" sir it appears someone is attacking our ship" said Sailor Waddle dee

" well send out the Heavy lobsters" said Captain Vul

" sir he just tore through the Heavy Lobsters and destroyed the right wing " said Mace knight

" there goes the Cannons , all of them , the left wing is destroyed " said Ax knight

" Sir he's heading towards the Reactor" said Javelin knight

" holy cow , the reactor was destroyed without it firing at itself " said trident knight

" sir we're falling towards the Secret Sea " said Sword knight

" What how did he destroy everything so fast " said Captain Vul who was finally out of shock

" who was it Kirby " asked Meta knight

" no , he looked like you but much darker" said Blade knight

the door then exploded , there was Dark Meta knight

" Hello Meta Knight tell me where's NOVA"


	11. the halberd

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and hal

" the halberd

" come on great king squash him"

" come on Kirby , you've beaten him before quite a lot , this should be easy by now"

"why is everyone evacuating"

" because the castle is expected to explode even though the great king will win"

" gah great , I swear when I find Waddle doo , ill"

" shh im tryin to watch the fight"

" you whatever you are can"

While the three argued , Hammer Kirby was still fighting with Masked Dedede , " give up , Kirby , I have you beat ,"

" I got one last trick up my sleeve"

" what"

" hammer throw"

Kirby threw his hammer straight to Dedede's mask , breaking it in half , Kirby then kicked him straight out of the arena

" uggh , blasted pink puffball "

" now dedede , I have something important to tell you"

Meanwhile on the halberd , " Dark Meta knight , but how" questioned Meta Knight

" lets just say , I was created by a deal"

" what "

" tell me where's NOVA "

" why should I tell you "

" otherwise"

" otherwise what"

" sword beam" , Dark Meta knight then fired a sword beam at Meta knight , Meta knight jumped out of the way but it hit the control panels

" in defense of meta knight" screamed the Meta-knights , Ax knight swung at Dark Meta knight , but his ax was then slashed in half

Javelin knight then fired his javelins at him , Dark Meta knight grabbed it and smacked Javelin knight with it , Javelin knight crashed into the wall unconscious , " one down , five to go" laughed Dark Meta knight

Trident knight threw his trident at him but Dark Meta knight slashed it and slashed at Trident knight sending him flying into Ax knight , " two knights with one sword" laughed Dark Meta knight

Mace knight then tried to hit Dark Meta knight with his flail but Dark Meta knight held it back with his sword , " auggh" screamed Sword knight and Blade knight as they jumped at Dark Meta knight but Dark meta knight jumped out of the way , his sword smashed , out came the two Dark matters

" what is that" screamed Sword , Blade and Mace knight , the two Dark matter rushed out of the door

" come back here" yelled Sword knight and Blade knight as they chased after them

" as for you" Dark Meta knight raced at Mace knight , grabbed his flail and sent it flying at him , Mace knight crashed straight into the wall

" now to take care of you " laughed Dark meta knight , he grabbed Sailor Waddle dee and threw him right out the window

" help" screamed Sailor Waddle dee as he fell to the ground

" now where is Meta knight" said Dark Meta knight as he noticed Meta knight was not there , but he noticed a box moving , he slashed the box

" wait have mercy" screamed Captain vul

" no"

SLASH

Dark Meta knight crashed straight into the control panels , he felt himself swept up by a tornado and suddenly falling , he soon noticed he was not in the Halberd , " hmm smart move Meta knight , but not smart enough " , Dark Meta knight stopped his fall with his wings and flew back to the Halberd

" are you okay" asked Meta knight

" no , and all four knights are down and sailor Waddle dee probably dead "

" hmm , minor troubles compared to the big one"

"what do you mean"

" if Dark Meta knight is back , then that means Dark mind is back , we have to set course to the Mirror World "

" if you haven't noticed our ship is falling"

" well then we need to "

" need to what"

There was Dark Meta knight with a blue headband , he rushed at Meta knight and threw him out of the ship

" ahhhhh" screamed Captain Vul , Dark Meta knight then regenerated his sword and ran at Captain Vul

" gotta get out of here " screamed Captain Vul but Dark Meta knight grabbed him by his leg and threw him outside

" AHHH" screamed Captain Vul

" I knew Suplex would work " Dark Meta knight then looked at the control panels and sent five Dark matter

" take control" , the Dark matter then took control of the control panels

" stay here , ill be back"

" you want me to help you " said King Dedede

" yes Dark Meta knight is back and Dark matter too and we all know what happens with you and Dark matter" said Kirby

" that's all in the past and now im stronger" said King Dedede

" but , we could make a wish to stop Dark matter , and me , Gooey , you , Meta knight and Bandanna waddle dee could fight back against any Dark matter trying to stop us " said Kirby

" you could do it yourself ," said King Dedede

" but you helped us last time" said Kirby

" I didn't know that would happen" said King Dedede

" enough your majesty is a very busy pengu" said Escargoon

" I am not a pengu" said King Dedede as he hit Escargoon with a hammer

" fine , but when Dark matter comes don't say I didn't warn you" said Kirby

" come on Gooey" , the two jumped on the warp star and flew off

" Escargoon and Bandanna waddle dee , begin Project Defense"

" are you crazy your majesty , the people of Dreamland will hate us even more , that could spark rebellions , not only that but if we fail , it would take us 20 years to recover and that's the most hopeful prospect" said escargoon

" I don't care , begin the project"

" yes great king" said a scared Bandanna waddle dee

" you're making a big mistake,we could ally with Kirby and meta knight " said Escargoon

" not this time , I could be seen as the hero for once "

" if this is a success"

" begin the project"

" fine"

Meanwhile Meta knight was waking up , " uggh my head"

" phew you're okay" said a voice

" huh oh Sailor Waddle dee , where am I , Dark Meta knight" Meta Knight remembered

" where are the others , um Captain Vul is resting in that hut and the others are still on the ship"

" hmm , this is not good"

" there it is" said Sword knight he slashed at the Dark matter , but it rushed at him , " ahhhhhhh"

" Sword knight" screamed Blade knight , he ran to the source of the scream , there he saw Sword knight now purple colored

" are you okay" asked Blade knight but there was no answer as he saw the Dark matter rush at him

" hey look is that Meta knight" said Gooey , the two landed next to them

" hey Meta knight how are you doing" said Kirby

" badly , our ship is taken and the three of us are the only ones who are not on the ship"

" taken over , was it Dark Meta knight'

" yes how did you know"

" oh that's a long story'

" tell me Kirby this is important"

" alright Im going to a reunion with my"

They did not notice someone was watching them , " hmm so the horrid pink warrior survives , hmm I guess I have to unleash plan b " Dark Meta knight then flew away

" so I guess we have to find NOVA" said Kirby , " alright hop on Meta knight"

Meta knight hopped on " farewell meta knight " said Sailor Waddle dee and Captain Vul "

" next stop , NOVA"


	12. the warrior

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

" The warrior"

" Alright here we go " said Kirby

Kirby grabbed the last Star rod on Halfmoon

" Alright we can make our wish now" said Kirby

" I'm surprised" said Meta knight " I thought we would have been attacked"

" Well I guess we didn't knight man" said Gooey

" It's meta knight"

Kirby and the two soon made it to space where they summoned NOVA

" I wish for"

The Warp star was suddenly slashed causing a explosion , sending the three flying

" I wish for galacta knight to appear before me" said Dark meta knight

" your wish Is granted"

There was Galacta knight

" where am I" said Galacta knight , there he saw dark meta knight " Meta knight"

Galacta knight rushed at Dark meta knight , and slashed at him

" Relax Galacta knight , im not Meta knight"

" then who are you"

Meanwhile , Kirby awoke , " uhh where am I"

" Gooey , Meta knight" said Kirby , he saw Dark meta knight and Galacta knight

" this is bad" said Kirby , then he saw Gooey and Meta knight

He shook them awake  
" oh no , not both of them" said Meta knight , " we have to team up" he said to Kirby

The two then jumped on a warpstar and rushed at the two , " hey guys im still here" said gooey

The two jumped off the warpstar and slammed the two , they jumped back on the warpstar and fled to popstar's moon

" After them" said Dark meta knight

The two chased after the two puffballs

" let's hope this works" said Gooey , he stuck out his tongue and it attached to galacta knight

" alright ready" said Meta knight

" ready"

The two jumped off the warpstar as it crashed , meta knight then threw a sword at Kirby , Kirby swallowed it and became sword Kirby

Just then Dark meta knight and Galacta knight landed sending gooey flying into a rock

" EN GUARDE"


	13. vs dark meta knight and galacta knight

a/n kirby is not owned by me

if you haven't seen it yet my previous chapters have been updated to my current format

**Vs Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight**

" Uggh my everything " said Gooey " huh looks like they're fighting already"

" Fire attack" said Galacta Knight , he struck the ground and fires came out but Kirby and Meta Knight dodged it

" Dark mach tornado" said Dark meta knight , he unleashed it and it grabbed Meta Knight and Kirby

" looks like they are unleashing their most powerful moves already" said Meta Knight

" yeah" said Kirby " lets get serious too"

Meta Knight unleashed his mach tornado sending Galacta knight into a rock , " down thrust"

Meta Knight stabbed his sword into Galacta Knight's mask

Meanwhile Kirby was fighting Dark Meta Knight ," so it's come to this Kirby , live or die" Dark Meta Knight unleashed his Dark Mach Tornado , Kirby jumped through it and slashed Dark Meta Knight so hard he was sent flying straight into Galacta knight

" but how" said Dark Meta Knight

" Kirby you jumped through the mach tornado , only the most strongest warriors can do that" said Meta Knight in Amazement

" I can't believe I jumped through a mach tornado" said Kirby

" I can't believe you're still alive" said Dark Meta knight " now Galacta knight , Mach tornado"

The two unleashed their mach tornados , Kirby and Meta knight dodged them

" I think it's time to finish this" said Kirby , he looked at meta knight and both nodded

" Ultra Sword Beam"

The sword beams smacked straight into the two , once the dust cleared Galacta knight was down for the count but dark meta knight still stood

" fine , you pushed me , all or nothing , dark sword beam" Dark Meta Knight unleashed a sword beam , the two jumped out of the way

" don't worry Kirby I'll finish him" said Meta Knight , he unleashed the mach tornado

the mach tornado raced towards Dark Meta Knight , right when it was about to hit him , Dark Meta knight slashed it and it turned into 4 little tornados and they quickly disappeared

" ill destroy you" Dark Meta Knight fell to the ground and he was surrounded by a black aura

" what's happening to him" asked Gooey who decided to join just now

" I don't know , I've never seen this before" said Meta Knight

Dark Meta Knight got up and his black aura became red , he flew towards the three and slashed his sword releasing one Dark Matter , he slashed it and it became Four Dark matter

" alright brace yourselves" said Kirby

The two slashed the Dark Mattters but they seemed to be affected only a little bit

" alright sword beam" screamed Kirby , that destroyed one Dark Matter but he quickly shocked by another

" Mach tornado" screamed Meta Knight , the Mach tornado destroyed another Dark matter , they then slashed the other Dark matter until it was destroyed , the last tried to flee but he was slashed apart by Galacta Knight

Dark Meta Knght failed to take notice and unleashed a darkness at the three

" watch out" screamed Gooey , " one whiff and you're controlled by Dark Matter"

The Darkness was slashed apart by Galacta Knight

" you have become corrupted by darkness , too far for this you must die , Kirby , Meta Knight join me" the two ran up to him and the three slashed Dark Meta knight until he was unconscious

The two stopped but Galacta knight kept going , he slashed Dark Meta Knight until his whole body was covered in bruises

" if you survive this , remember the name Galacta knight"

Galacta Knight then grabbed him and slashed him , he crashed into Nova , blowing the two up in a large explosion

" ultra sword beam " screamed Galacta Knight , the sword beam collided with the parts of nova and Dark Meta Knight's dead body

" Im done ,goodbye you three , I must go to find a purpose "

Galacta knight flew away into parts unknown

" so someone can tell me what just happened" asked Gooey

" it seems Galacta knight is confused " said Meta Knight

" what should we do now" asked Kirby

" for now , we rest , popstar is in great danger but weve defeated Dark Matter before , we can do it again together , Kirby get all your allies together , ill get king dedede, as for NOVA , leave him be , it's better for our foe to think it's destroyed " said Meta knight

The three then flew back to Popstar

Meanwhile , " master Zero, Dark Meta knight has failed to get Galacta knight on our side , what do we do now " said the Dark Matter Knight

" ignore the knight for now , just unleash the paint and the mirror and keep up the invasion , within two months popstar will feel our wrath " said Zero


	14. The Plan

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

please leave Reviews

" the plan"

As Kirby , Gooey and Meta Knight entered the atmosphere of Popstar , they thought about what had happened only minutes ago

" Well at least we don't have to deal with Dark Meta Knight anymore" said Kirby

" yes but with Galacta Knight on the loose and the Dark Matter Army approaching Popstar , it's gotten worse" said Meta Knight

" and we can't try to stop them as we don't know what they're planning " said Gooey

" well actually I thought about something " said Kirby

" is it food" asked Gooey

" yes but also looking at what happened on Patch Land , Halacandra and Popstar's Moon , it seems they're after something "

" yes that's true , you said they wanted the Master Crown and also not only that but they wanted Galacta Knight , the only circumstance that's against my theory is Yin Yarn who they attacked " said Meta Knight

" wait what theory " asked Gooey

" my theory is that they're trying to get all the villains together to conquer the Universe together but they also don't want a threat against them , after their loss with Galacta Knight , so that takes Nightmare out of the picture but every other villain still in , but not minor ones like King Dedede , also considering their attack on Yin Yarn they consider him weak , so maybe their goal now is gain any Dark Matter villains " said Meta Knight

" Dark Matter villains , but the only ones that are Dark Matter are Dark Matter , Zero ,Zero 2 and Dark Nebula " said Kirby

" Not quite , if you remember Magolor's soul form had a eye just like Dark Matter , also Dark Mind might have been the Mirror world counterpart " said Meta Knight

" so that leaves Dark Mind and Dark Nebula " said Gooey

" not quite , Kirby is there any other villains you fought that had a eye like Dark Matter " asked Meta Knight

" Neocredus had a eye in his mouth and Drawcia soul kind of looked like a colorful version of Zero and sent out one eyed things known as Para Matter " said Kirby

" hmm what other Villains have you fought Kirby " asked Meta Knight

" Marx and the Wham Bams " said Kirby

" hmm , alright Kirby , right now though we launch a invasion of the Halberd , we need to take back control of it " said Meta Knight

" But Dark Meta Knight is Dead " said Kirby

" but his Dark Matter isn't " said Meta Knight

" alright here we go " said Kirby as they flew off to find the Halberd

Meanwhile " are you sure this is a good idea , your Highness " asked Bandanna Dee

" yes it's our only chance " said King Dedede

He entered the room , the room Had Escargoon , Whispy Woods , Lololo , Lalala , Kracko , Paint Roller , Mr Shine , Mr Bright , Heavy Mole , Sweet Stuff , Nruff , Nelly , Ice Dragon , Twin Woods , Pon , Con , Mr's Moley , Bohboh , Moley ,Lady Ivy , Mr Dooter , Fatty Puffer and Goriath on one side and Poppy Brothers Sr , Bonkers , Bugzzy , Fire Lion , Grand Wheelie , Mr Frosty , Mr Tick Tock , Rolling Turtle , Phan Phan , Blocky , Captain Stitch , Efreeti , Jumpershoot , Master Green , Waiyu , Chef Kawasaki , Iron Mom , Jukid , Boboo , Haboki , Big Metalun , Box Boxer , Tedhaun , Buboo , King Doo , Kibble Blade , Gigant Edge , Water Galboros , Moundo and Dubior on the other side

" welcome Governers and Generals " said King Dedede

The Next words shocked everyone

" Tonight we launch Project Defense "


	15. the darkness

a/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

" The darkness "

"There it is " said Meta Knight " The Halberd "

Kirby , Gooey and Meta Knight landed on the Halberd , there they ran through the Halberd , they defeated many Dark Matter controlled enemies and neared the main source

of Dark Matter , but they were attacked

" Sword , Blade " said Meta Knight " You two go on , ill handle them "

" Alright Meta Knight , good luck" said Kirby as he and Gooey raced onwards

Meanwhile " Unleash Project Defense tonight " said Lololo in complete surprise

" The Project is too dangerous , one miscalculation and we're doomed " said Kracko

" Besides I have nothing against the citizens of my Forest , why would I unleash Project Defense on them" said Whispy Woods

" Would you like to lose your positions Governers " said King Dedede

" No , I already almost lost it when I thought you were brainwashed during the Magolor incident " said Whispy Woods

" But your Majesty , what about the Wham Bam Kingdom , Meta Knight's territory , Dyna Blade's Territory and the land Kirby resides on " said Mr Shine

" simple , we already claim Orange Ocean and Candy Mountain , we'll simply take it , along with Kirby's home " laughed King Dedede

" but what about the Wham Bams " asked Paint Roller

" simple , they'll be our test " said King Dedede " now unleash Project Defense and let no one stop you "

" Sword , Blade , I know you're in there somewhere " said Meta Knight

" out of our way dark Knight , we only need to deliver this ship to our commander " said Dark Sword Knight

" Commander " said Meta Knight in confusion

" yes you remember the lone Dark Matter that invaded Dream Land , the Dark Matter Knight " said Dark Blade Knight

" hmm , nevertheless you're taking my two Knights onboard too " said Meta Knight

" casualities " said Dark Sword Knight

" I won't let you take them " said Meta Knight " do you know the name of this sword "

" Master " said Dark Blade Knight " a threat but not that much "

" it's actually Galaxia " said Meta Knight as he unsheathed his sword

Dark Sword and Blade Knight backed away as they saw it " No Matter , we'll still defeat you " said Dark Sword Knight

" EN GUARDE "

" there it is the control panels " said Gooey

As Kirby and Gooey walked towards the control panels , suddenly three Dark Matter came out

" well , well , well if it isn't the traitor and the horrid pink one " said one Dark Matter

" well , well , well if it isn't someone we've beaten before " said Kirby

" hmm do not underestimate us Kirby , Zero has plans for you " said the Dark Matter

" Zero is alive " said Kirby in shock

" yes and ready for his revenge " said the Dark Matter

" nevertheless , what are you even doing " asked Kirby

" taking this ship to the Dark Matter Knight " said the Dark Matter

" uggh , him " said Gooey in disgust

" im sure , it'll be a delight for him to see you again " said the Dark Matter

" no thanks , I've had enough darkness for one day " said Gooey

" and how are you going to stop us from stopping you " said Kirby

" simple " said the Dark Matter

The three Dark Matters rushed towards the Knights , soon there was Dark Mace Knight , Dark Trident Knight and Dark Ax Knight

The three regenerated their weapon and rushed at the two

" uggh double attack " said the two Dark Knights , they slashed their sword at Meta Knight

Meta Knight dodged and slashed at Dark Blade Knight so much that the Darkness came out of him , Meta Knight then slashed the Darkness apart

Dark Sword Knight then started running away as fast as he could but Blade Knight stopped him and with the help of many slashes the other Darkness was gone too

" Alright lets meet up with Kirby and Gooey " said Meta Knight as he and his two Knights rushed towards the control panels

" Kirby and Gooey need Help " asked Meta Knight

" No thanks we just beat everyone " said Kirby

" yeah , we saved the Halberd " said Gooey

" then why is it still moving " said Meta Knight

The last two Dark Matters came out

" cause we're still here " laughed the two " and so is he "

There was the Dark Matter Knight


	16. vs the dark matter clones

a/n Kirby is still not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and hal

" Vs the Dark Matter clones "

" Hello Kirby and presumably friends , welcome to Dark Matter Army space " said the Dark Matter Knight

" Dark Matter Army , that didn't exist before " said Gooey

" no it did not but now in order to support our plan we now have a army " said the Dark Matter Knight

" what plan " asked Kirby

" you'll soon find out , I presume you know about the invasion but believe me it's much more than that " said The Dark Matter Knight

" so are you going to fight us or not " asked Kirby

" all in due time but as for now how about I test you " , The Dark Matter Knight then swung his sword revealing five Dark spots floating in the air , they then transformed into a dark version of Kirby , Gooey , Meta Knight , Sword Knight and Blade Knight " attack my Dark Matter "

" Dark Version of myself isn't that redundant " said Gooey

" No , unlike you I have no happiness and joy or lame one liners " said Dark Gooey

" but that's what makes Gooey " said Gooey

" too bad " said Dark Gooey as flew into the sky and the gained the petals of a Dark Matter

" hey I can do that too " said Gooey who flew into the sky and gained his petal form , the two then started firing stars at each other

Meanwhile , Meta Knight thought of a plan , he stopped moving and his Dark self jumped on him and seemed to enter him , his eyes turned red and he soon resembled Dark Meta Knight except without the change in clothes or sword and without a scar , but suddenly a yellow light surrounded him and the darkness seemed to evaporate

" that takes care of that " said Meta Knight " Sword , Blade whatever you do not let them touch you "

" why " asked Blade Knight , he was suddenly jumped on and became purple and controlled by Dark Matter

" that's why " said Meta Knight , he then slashed Dark Sword Knight until he was destroyed " come on Sword , lets get that Darkness out of Blade "

The two then started fighting the Dark Matter controlled Blade Knight

Meanwhile Kirby was evenly matched with Dark Kirby and he was getting tired

" Now's my chance " said Dark Kirby , he jumped on Kirby and took control of him but then he was suddenly expelled out and started melting

" what in the world just happened " asked Kirby

" your body expelled it and somehow poisoned it " said The Dark Matter Knight in shock

Then The Dark Matter Knight saw a darkness explode , " that leaves one " said Sword Knight

" Dark Gooey come back " said the Dark Matter Knight as he sent Dark Gooey back into his sword

" here have your ship , we don't need it anymore " said The Dark Matter Knight

The five boarded the ship and flew off

" strange it seems to be repaired " said Meta Knight as he flew his ship

As they tried to land , they heard a beeping sound , there was a device that said one minute left


	17. the calm

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

" The Calm "

" It's a Bomb " screamed Meta Knight " Evacuate "

The Five raced towards the Parachute compartment , where they got their parachutes except for Meta Knight who ran out of the room

" wait Meta Knight where are you going " asked Kirby

" To get my other Knights " said Meta Knight

Meta Knight woke up Mace Knight , Trident Knight , Ax Knight and Javelin Knight

" The ship is about to explode " screamed Meta Knight

The four knights raced and grabbed parachutes , soon everyone had parachuted out of the Halberd except for Meta Knight

The 8 landed on a island in Orange Ocean , as they saw The Halberd explode and it's burning remains crash into the Secret Sea

" Meta Knight " screamed the Meta Knights

" yes " replied Meta Knight who landed next to them

" you're okay " said Ax Knight

" yes , I escaped seconds before the explosion " said Meta Knight

" yeah but why did they try to destroy us with a explosion instead of them fighting us " asked Kirby

" they weren't trying to destroy us , even the Dark Matter Knight said he'll fight us another time , he wanted to test us , not destroy us , in fact he wanted us to survive , his destruction of the Halberd was for strategy , so we won't be able to oppose them with it " said Meta Knight

" so what now " asked Gooey

" we prepare , Kirby get as many allies as possible , ill repair the Halberd , Lets go Knights , Good bye Kirby " said Meta Knight as he flew off with the other Meta Knights

" so it's just me and you Gooey " said Kirby

" yeah , can you believe it's only been a few hours since our picnic " said Gooey

" no , but we might as well catch up with the animal friends " said Kirby

Kirby and Gooey jumped on the Warpstar and flew off to Greens Greens

" Hey it's Kirby " said Rick

" hi everyone " said Kirby and Gooey

" so what happened " asked Coo

" a lot " said Kirby " what happened with you "

" we had the rest of our picnic , it was good until Nago tried to eat Pitch " said Kine

" hey he looked delicious " said Nago

" no I didn't " said Pitch

" oh here we go again " said Chuchu

" never mind that , what happened Kirby " asked Shadow Kirby

" well we went to Halacandra but it turned out Magolor was being controlled by Dark Matter "

" Dark Matter " said everyone in fear

" yes , Dark Meta Knight allied with them , and put the Master Crown on Magolor , Halcandra was then invaded by the Dark Matter Army " said Kirby

" Dark Matter Army " said everyone in suprise

" yes ,we got away with Landia , we tried to get King Dedede's help but he refused , we then tried to get Meta Knight's but his ship was taken by Dark Meta Knight , us and Meta Knight went to NOVA where we tried to wish the Dark Matter away but our wish was taken by Dark Meta Knight , who revived Galacta Knight , He Died in the Fight, but Galacta Knight survived and fled , we then tried to take the Halberd back but we confronted the Dark Matter Knight we fought , he sent out Dark copies , they except Dark Gooey were destroyed and we got the Halberd back but it exploded and so we came back over here "

" so what do we do , we can't let Dark Matter win " said Rick

" we have to get Popstar ready , they're stronger than before " said Kirby

" and you'll be the handsome leader " said Chuchu

" well ill be the leader " said Kirby who was blushing

" well ill go to the Mirror World now , ill try to get help there , ill also go to Patch Land to tell Prince Fluff " said Shadow Kirby

" thanks Shadow me , alright I'll try to get people to help us tomorrow , right now im tired " said Kirby

" yeah it's been a long day " said Gooey

" well goodbye everyone " said Kirby as he flew off on the Warpstar and he went home

He hopped into his bed and went to sleep

" _do you fear me "_

" _zero 2"_

" _Yes me ,you'll soon be destroyed "_

" _I wont let you get away with this"_

" _it's already too late "_

" _noooooooooo"_

" NOOOOO"

"huh , just a dream" said Kirby and then he went back to sleep , this time he slept about food not a nightmare

Meanwhile , " sir we've gotten it " said a Dark Matter " The Painting "

" so the paint effect did not stop the natural occurrence " said The Dark Matter Knight

" yes , what now " asked the Dark Matter

" Now we unleash the Mirror "

" well that was a long day of work , now to get rest " said Chief Bookem

" Honey im , hey what are you doing in my house , hey where are you taking my wife , hey what are you doing with that hammer , ahhhh"

Soon the two were being carried away by Bonkers and Buggzy

There was King Dedede outside

" excellent , let Project Defense Begin "


	18. before

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

" before"

" ahh what a good sleep " said Kirby as he got out of bed

" I wonder how Gooey , Meta Knight and the Animal Friends are doing " said Kirby

" Kirby open up " screamed someone at the door

Kirby opened the door and there was Rick , Coo , Gooey and Kine

" hey guys what are you doing here " asked Kirby

" something terrible has happened " said Rick

" what " asked Kirby

The five landed in Cappy Town , a town that surrounded Mt. Dedede

" so this is Cappy Town " said Kirby

" yes the town of the Cappies and the place where Dedede 's reign is strongest " said Coo

" so what exactly happened " asked Kirby

" everything was fine yesterday but last night a lot of Cappies were kidnapped by a monkey and a beetle " said Mayor Len

" Bonkers and Bugzzy " said Kirby

" yes , not only that but this isn't the only place , it happened all over Dream Land although by different people each time " said Kine

" yes but were they all serving under Dedede " asked Kirby

" um if they were serving Dedede um never mind " said Mayor len who drove away as fast as he can

" that was strange , lets look for more clues " said Kirby

But every time they looked , they wee constantly shut out

" strange , they seem to fear Dedede ' said Kirby

" maybe we should offer them free ice cream " said Gooey

" hey are you Kirby " asked a boy and girl who did not resemble cappies

" yea why " asked Kirby

" hi im Tiff "

" hi im Tuff "

" and we're the creators of the cappy town Kirby fan club and we could help you "

" do you have any info of the cappies being kidnapped last night "

" yes , they were taken to the castle along with millions of other dreamlanders " said Tiff

" I knew Dedede had something to do with this " said Kirby " but how am I supposed to free them all"

" we could get you in the castle " said Tuff

" how " asked Kirby

" we're the children of two high ranking officals " said Tiff

" well then , how am I suppose to sneak in " asked Kirby

" just hide in this paper bag " said Tuff

" alright " said Kirby

He and Gooey jumped in

" we'll see you later Kirby , we'll figure out more about this , see ya " said Rick

The four were soon in the castle and searched for hidden entrances

" hey Kirby you've invaded this castle multiple times , so do you know any hidden rooms " asked Tuff

" yeah , you know what , I know he has a red button on that wall " said Kirby

" TIFF , TUFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING " yelled Sir Ebrum

" um playing tag " said tuff

Right then and there tuff tripped and dropped the paper bag , throwing Kirby and Gooey out

" um hi" said Kirby

" it's Kirby " said Sir Ebrum

" oh no " said Gooey


End file.
